Talk:Lil' Apkallu
So far out of 3 reported kills, 3 items had dropped. Looking at the history of changes, it would seem this nm so far always dropped either 1 of the 2 equipment items. Of course this is just a theory, but i thought it was interesting enough to report it here. --Pulsy 14:52, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Very easy to straight tank as RDM/anything with average PDT gear at level 85. I realized that while doing the usual /NIN kiting when it caught me off guard without utsusemi or stoneskin up. It's melee hits hit me for 10-40 damage, usually around 25 with only 34% PDT in idle gear and around 40 while casting where I had no PDT gear on. Paralyze from spikes procs rather frequently making it take forever to break through a stoneskin. The only reason to ever kite it now is to avoid its TP/hundred fist spam after the yawns. Best way to do this NM safely is to fight atop the cliff visible south of the spawn. We did this with 4BLM and a WHM and a PLD. After pop, blm up top Dia's to pull it around and up to the top of cliff while popper sneaks and safely returns to camp. From the top of the cliff, there is no hate reset part, the monster will simply run away. After it yawns, it will run away for 20seconds to 3-4 minutes. Beware of losing claim, it came back yellow once while we killed a ghost that HP aggroed through the gate. After it returns pld vokes until wing whirl is over, and then BLMs just nuke/kite until it yawns and runs away. You can do this with a very low amount of people this way, manaburn style because you get plenty of time to buff up and heal up. Just keep running if you have hate, and nuke your butt off if you dont :) This would work with a melee setup too, Using any amounts of ranged DDs. Novah1 09:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Duoable PLD/WAR (or /BLU would work) and RDM with Phalanx II + gear-based refresh. Only difficulty is if your server loses Astral Candy, MP may become tight enough that the RDM can't spare MP to nuke with. Take care not to get links, its a hassle to hold an add while supporting and debuffing. Trio as RDM/BLM or BRD/WHM and BLMx2. Out of 12 successful attempts, not one did we have to worry about hundred fists as primary damage is nuking. Pulled to top of cliff above his spawn point, black mages bounce hate with nukes while the RDM or BRD cures. It is important that the black mages keep stoneskin up after each nuke if it goes down. Paralyze from the RDM is very helpful in kiting this. After he Yawns, this is prime time to rest as he will run back towards his spawn point (but not all the way) and eventually will be gone long enough to let you rest to full before he makes his way back to you. When he comes back Wing Whirl is easily avoided by running out of range. Continue pattern until dead. Easy fight. -- 04:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Our setup was PLD/NIN , BLU/NINx2, RDM SMN SAM/THF. Did this 3 times last night: Both drops the first time, just the numerist pumps on round2, nothing but the egg on round 3. So I don't think it's "Something" everytime, but the drops don't seem altogether rare either. I can also confirm that the bird works in a pattern - Yawn, Run around like an idiot, then hell go into a Wing Whirl stage. One of the members of the pt believed if you didnt try to grab his hate back after running around, he wouldn't do 3 wing whirls, but we had limited success with that - he seemed to go randomly between 1 and 3 Whirls once he stopped running. Hundred Fists gets a little hairy but with a good RDM and PLD it's totally doable. When LA would run around, I started hiding in that little alcove behind him to avoid Wing Whirls - It seemed they did massive damage to anyone except the PLD, so my idea was to just not get hit - worked really well. 3 Whirls was easily enough (in our runs) to kill any of the other melees, especially if they were already damaged. Once he gets into Hundred Fists mode, he'll use that before his Whirl stage, then go into Whirls (So essentially, whats on the page was pretty accurate for us). Near the end, he definitely started using Hundred Fists twice in a round. I also noticed that Yawn can be stunned, and the NM will still go into his running stage, without trying to Yawn again. Stabby 02:27, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Also, I noticed that, like Yawn, if you face away in time, Frigid Shuffle will not land on you. Didn't see that commented anywhere, so I guess should be verified. Stabby 02:27, 17 June 2008 (UTC) It appears as if Lil' Apkallu will not use Frigid Shuffle unless there is Apkallu hate. On our first kill it never used it at all. On the second kill however, it began to use it but no more than 5 times the entire fight. Needs to be verified. Angeluzun 07:07, 24 June 2008 (UTC) If Archaic Mirror is up, as it was in our run, but have a kiting setup, it is possible to take the NM to the north-west corner of (G-8) to where the ??? for Get the Picture is located to kite it. Our party set up was RDM/BLU, BLM/RDM, and RDM/BLM. RDM/BLU kited while RDM/BLM casted enfeebs and BLM/RDM occasionally stole hate to allow the kiter to rebuff. Lil' Apkallu will always run away to the south at this camp, letting the BLM situate himself at the southern bridge to throw a Burst II before running out of range. Angeluzun 08:05, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Easily done with BLM x6. Able to kite in pop area. Mirror was up but just dont go that far out, turn around before then. Just have to work together with stuns and bounce hate around. Weak To Thunder, Ice magic has many resists. Andraus 22:35, 1 July 2008 (UTC) BST Duo-able using the 2 nippers that spawn to the NW of the ???. Food recommended. BST Duo - tried with 2x BSTs - take LOTs of Zeta's, we only had 4 each and ran out. Bring stack. You may need to rotate Nippers so grab some from up north initially. Eventually wiped. BST/SMN/SMN - pet burn. Easy fight 4/4. BP when NM not running around. Try to get avatars to eat 100 fists. May require BST pet swap. RDM solo-able with movement+ using Bio and nuking, but long fight. Easily duoed with 2 RDM/NINs with the NM Mirror up, kiting near pop location. PLD/nin MNK/dnc RDM/whm BLM/whm killed it with difficulty. MNK/dnc helped tremendousely with Curing Walz II and Drain Samba II. Duoable by a RDM/NIN and a THF/NIN. RDM does DoT-kite with movement speed on, while thief hitting it and if he get hate he runs away. Trotter/Strider/Skadi feet will help greatly with running away. Using Collaborate on the RDM once in a while will help for when he start his 2hour spam. PLD tank preferred, as Hundred fist will be dangerous to tanks that relies on shadows. RDM/NIN + DNC/NIN (eva build) duoable with ease (~1 hour fight): Melee between Yawn cycles, trading hate when necessary. Brought 24 poison potions, worked out to 1/Yawn--Lil'Apkallu used almost exactly every 1 minute+30-45 sec after Yawn cycle ended. Kited around spawn area between cliff and mirror guards with no difficulty. Ice-based nukes during the run-around period sped things up considerably. --Thanacus 03:39, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Killed with PLD/WAR, BRD/WHM, 4 BLM. Small nukes between cycle. PLD keep defender and such up. On "run around" phase go crazy. At the end if your PLD can keep solid hate, go crazy. --Aneu 04:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) COR Solo ~ Just finished soloing this on COR/WHM. Couple things of note ~ * I used a damage down build for kiting (Terra's Staff, Denali Wristbands, could have added Jelly Ring but it was in Mog) * I combined damage down with HP+ (Gigant Mantle, Bomb Queen Ring, Cassie Earring, 1375HP ~ Hume with no HP merits) * I had Hermes' Sandals for movement speed + * I used a blink-out Quick Draw macro which avoided changing any HP plus gear. AGI+ ~25 was sufficient to only resist twice in an hour. * The entire fight I only used Earth Shot; I have 4/5 recast merits and 1/5 accuracy, as well as 5/5 Random Deal recast. * The fight took just under an hour because reraise never wore off. Fight wise I had a couple road bumps. I had checked the area a day before and saw that the Archaic Mirror + its COR and RNG Guards were all up. When I came back I brought along a THF friend to help me dispatch the mobs. We duo'd them with some difficulty; I used DNC and NIN rolls on him for evasion and subtle curing. A THF with a max evasion build is - highly - recommended. Initially we pulled the COR and the RNG didn't aggro, but if it does its easy enough for someone to kite it until it depops and then fight them one at a time. After killing both the RNG and COR, we destroyed the Archaic Mirror. At this time my THF friend DC'd, and since we had come this far I attempted the fight alone. I could have subbed RDM over WHM for more QD damage, but I was afraid of Dukkeripen from the COR mob (which can paralyze), and the off chance that we would die and have to restart. My strategy for the fight was rather simple: *keep DNC and Wizard's Roll up for a majority of the time ~ if MP runs low you can use Evoker's Roll for a while *make sure you have a blink-out macro for Quick Draw; this is very important so that you can kite without interruption *almost always keep your back to the mob so Frigid Shuffle and Yawn take no effect ( I wasn't slept at all ) *avoid going anywhere near the bend on the far NW side of the kite area; there's a Skeleton mob that will aggro low HP (this happened to me) ---- if you do aggro the skeleton, kite it / light shot until it despawns *during its Yawn ~ Hundred Fists/Wing Whirl phase cast diaII or bioII depending on sub, as well as Stoneskin yourself/recast any down rolls as for Wing Whirl, you can goad the NM into using the TP attack by staying close and then stepping back at the last second. This causes it to lose its TP. As its HP decreases it uses Wing Whirl up to 5 times ( I only saw 3 ) so rinse and repeat until it stops. Finally, with next to no resist gear I took around 400 damage PER Wing Whirl. Getting hit with more than 3 would be close to a wipe. *kite Lil' Apkallu around the area QDing when recast timers are up. Using QD > Random Deal > QD is a nice way to shave off some HP; repeating this strategy with Wild Card shaves off even more. Using Uggalepih Pendant, a broken Coffinmaker, Steel Bullets, /WHM, Moldavite Earring, Denali Kecks and the corresponding HQ stave my QDs landed for ~ 310-320. Wizard's Roll boosted this to ~ 350 depending on rolls. For the last half of the fight I entered Earthsday with my Dorin Obi equipped. This boosted damage to 367, but varied depending on conditions. Overall the fight was very simple. In the end the next tier item dropped as well as Numerist Pumps without any form of TH. Happy hunting to all Corsair's who may want to attempt this solo. RDM/NIN Solo soloable on rdm/nin w/o movement+, took about 2 hours. was able to land poison II on the first cast; then didn't land it more than 1 more time the entire fight with enfeebling skill 219. most nukes highly resisted, i have somewhere around 254 elemental skill and quite a bit of magic acc gear and the most my blizzard III was doing was around 450; rarely. usually they did around 54 :X. i kited back and forth down the hallway near spawn point, you can avoid aggro (even low hp aggro) from drauger by hugging the far wall while running down. composure helped alot; what i would do was after he used yawn, pop composure, stoneskin, refresh, haste, and phalanx, convert if i had to, the nuke until he started attacking me again. this would usually last until his next yawn cycle. fairly straightforward kiting fight, hundred fists no big deal, just kite him like normal. as for the wing tp move, i would actually run towards him until he readied it; then run out of range and repeat until he was done. never used it more than 3 times in a row, even at the very end of the fight. someone stated he uses up to 5 times; but i did not see that, maybe dependant upon apkallu hate..... Question about Yawn I didn't see an answer posted anywhere, but here's a question: what happens if you don't make a move against Lil' Apkallu after his Yawn + running-around-like-a-silly-person period? Does he keep running around? Does he not attack you (does he go after last person who had hate), or despawn, or do you lose claim? On the page there's a line about the fight being "BST duo-able"; after having BST trio'd the fight in a zerg fashion, I would say a duo using Nippers is not possible without a preposterous amount of luck, Pet Food Zetas, and even more luck. However, if after a Yawn, a BST could just Stay his or her pet to heal to full while Lil' Apkallu wandered around, then yes, I could imagine a duo succeeding. It would take 2 or so hours, but a success nonetheless. --Eisenzahn 20:36, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Question answered Alright, a little bit of first-hand research: after Lil' Apkallu performs his Yawn maneuver, if you're fighting him by his spawn point, then yes, it looks like he'll run around aimlessly and then Wing Whirl the next person who grabs his hate (after the running around period ends). However, I don't believe that 1) the running around is aimless, and 2) it's a true hate reset move. I duo'd him with another BST, and we pulled him to the little round island at G-8 on the first map of Arrapago Reef (it's the island where the ??? for "Get the Picture" quest is). When Lil' Apkallu used Yawn, he would immediately turn around and run all the way back to his spawn point (I tracked him on Wide Scan). Then, after a small amount of time, he would run all the way back, and then attack the last thing that had his hate (in this case either a Charmed Nipper, or a CourierCarrie). The NM would go right to the last pet that had hate, and then start either Wing Whirl or begin his Hundred Fist period, depending if we had worn him down to that extent. Another thing about Wing Whirl, is that it appears to be "negated by height" (this is how it was described to me). That is, if you are higher or lower than Lil' Apkallu when he performs the move, you won't get hit with it. --Eisenzahn 02:51, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Hate reset duration and Apkallu Hate A friend and I did this nm for each of us tonight, we were each after one of his gear drops. Fight #1: At first I had trouble getting hmp rolling during his hate reset before he came back again. Most times I didn't even get 1 tic. But as the fight went on, I understood his tp rotation and it became no problem to get 25 or 40 mp (I was on paladin without any hMP gear) during his hateless period. Fight #2: I seemed to be having the same problem early on, I couldn't get any hmp rolling, but again as the fight progressed it became easier. Is it possible that instead of hate being built up, he just takes longer aimless wandering the lower his health gets? As a small sidenote to any paladins, sentinel on a capped timer (4:10) is more than enough to make sure sentinel is ready for each of his cycles.. But be forewarned, as the main page states, he can use Hundred Fists more than once (he only did this to us once in two fights). Grimrising 08:58, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Wing Whirl Wing whirl is physical damage, baraero has no effect... Agato 02:56, 28 August 2008 (UTC) LVL99 Era Very easy solo for a Thf99/Dnc49, its like killing a regular mob easy. I used evasion gear when he hundred fist for some security but i really don't think i needed it. I'm confident to say any evasion job can kill this, and maybe a paladin sub anything can solo. Not sure about a DD unless you have a strategy for the hundred fist. Links As information stated that the ZNM wouldn't link with the normal Arrapago Apkallu, we as party found out today that it does somehow. We had a BLM x2, BLU and RDM. We kited it along the reef but suddenly one of the BLM had linked two Arrapago Apkallu. He had no hate, because after being wiped and raised, he was dancing around them with no agro or anything like it. So the only conclusion we can take is that they do link and you should be careful. Samunai 02:00, 7 May 2010